Futile Scars and Subtle Stars
by WeCanBeHeroes13
Summary: Bruce Banner is kidnapped by the U.S. military, to be beaten and tortured ceaselessly. The Avengers all take this hit to heart and try their best to help their friend rehabilitate. But saving Bruce soon begins to feel like an impossibility, as more and more darkness emerges. And all the while, the great Tony Stark is falling in love with the man.


" _The truth is," the news anchor concluded the show's debate, "the Hulk is too much of a danger to American civilians. Yesterday, when the Avengers were battling adversaries in Virginia, the monster destroyed the Pentagon. He ripped it to shreds. Such a significant government building with so much history and so many achievements behind it, completely ruined! And all because some mindless animal is trusted to live harmoniously amongst humans. It's just not acceptable. The issue should be addressed. Dr Bruce Banner should be arrested and detained in a high-security facility."_

 _"In my professional opinion," one of the show's special guests added, "I believe Banner should be put down. It's not cruel, it's merciful. Captain America or Stark or any of the others should euthanize him while he's sleeping off the effects of transformation..."_

 _x_

Bruce said nothing. There was nothing to say. He didn't even move as Tony made a mad dash for the remote control, immediately changing channels. His eyes glanced over at the others; they were outraged.

"Yes, I think we've had enough of watching those lies." Steve's words were clipped and cold.

"Talk about propaganda." Clint murmured. "No one will believe it anyway, Banner, so don't fret."

"Barton's right." Tony scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. Bruce knew that was the tell-tale sign the man was about to lie. "I mean, people love the Hulk."

Despite the good intentions behind his friend's reassurance, the doctor had to laugh. The sound came out bitter, hollow and sardonic. "Oh, do they? Is that why, since yesterday's events, I've received exactly three hundred and seventy four death threats via email, and have been notified of a very popular petition for my indictment. I was even asked to sign it."

"You know all that will blow over soon- it's just a building, it'll be rebuilt and people will move on. They have a knack of doing so." Steve said knowingly. He moved toward the television, switching it off completely as another news bulletin displayed the green, rage-filled face of the Hulk. "Try and forget about it, Dr Banner."

"What? Forget that my entire country wants me put down like I'm some... what?... rabid mongrel?" His tired tone came over as nonchalant, he knew. Truthfully, he probably was beginning to grow uncaring. People wanted him dead. Well, then people wanted him dead. He was sick of it all, it no longer bothered him to the same extent it did his friends. He shrugged. "Maybe it would be safer for the world, I don't know. A dog savages its owner, they inject it."

"But you're not a dog!" Steve said, his voice dark and angry.

"And you didn't savage anyone." Natasha added. She said it without an expression. However, her eyes fixed intensely on Bruce. They held conviction and somewhere deep down- care. "No one was hurt."

"Plus the anchor was talking bull shit anyway- a historic building. Historic for what? The amount of fucking sadism it represents." Clint snorted.

X 

Bruce knew that they meant no harm- they were simply comforting him as friends do. Nevertheless their obliviousness pissed him off. None of them truly knew the feeling of pure isolation. They couldn't understand how numb it left you, assuming the role of the degenerate pariah. He observed their expressions. Sympathy, but no empathy. How could there be? Sure, each of them had had their troubles, but none of them truly knew the weight of his. A part of Bruce wanted to scream at their stupidity. He wanted to yell at them, why don't you go dance under the gamma rays, see how quickly the government can make an alien of you?

"Listen big guy, you've got a careful lid on the Goliath, you're not a danger." Tony rested a comforting hand on Bruce's left shoulder, "Grit your teeth and bare the hate for a while. You'll reap the rewards when the media's singing your praises again after the next battle. It'll be 'Hulk, the hero' plastered everywhere. Nobody will remember a detail of this."

Thor nodded in agreement. "Stark is correct. The winds will soon change."

"If they haven't, you know, executed me by that point."

"Oh come on Bruce for Christ's sake, you know that was all just trivial talk." Tony sighed frustratedly. "It sensationalised the whole thing. It made for some interesting television. They'd never even consider it. What ground do they have? As you said- they put down dogs for savagery. And as Nat said, the Hulk didn't savage anyone."

"Yeah you're right." Bruce nodded. He feigned a yawn; it was a very convincing one. "I think I'm going to get some rest. I'm still exhausted from yesterday."

x

The other Avengers all nodded, some said goodnight, and some decided they were tired too and headed for their rooms. Tony grabbed Bruce's wrist as he made to exit.

"So, you're not dwelling on it any more?"

"No, not at all. You were right- the Other Guy didn't savage anyone, they've got no ground to want to put me down."

"Good." Tony nodded. "I want you to tell yourself that as you fall asleep tonight. It'll keep you occupied, since other nightly activities are out of bounds for a man like yourself."

Bruce was too worn for Tony's banter, but he humoured him anyway. "What d'you mean?"

"I mean, you can hardly do the usual nightly fun stuff when you need to keep your heart rate down."

The doctor realised the implication. "Oh, ha ha, funny." Came his deadpan reply. "But it doesn't work like that, the Other Guy only shows up in situations of distress- when I'm anguished."

"Really?" Tony's face was one of genuine surprise. "Well in that case, make sure you tell yourself my little mantra after you've jerked off."

"Good-night." He shook his head, faking a small chuckle. He wan't really feeling in the joking mode after recent events.

"Remember-" Tony was solemn suddenly, "only savage animals are dangerous and killed. The Hulk didn't savage anyone. "

Bruce waved his hand behind him, indicating some sort of affirmation. Though he decided against it, he desperately wanted to correct Tony. They didn't only kill savages. There was another reason for putting animals down- when they were spent and no longer of use to anyone. Then, they were put out of their misery. Many called it mercy. Bruce called it relief.


End file.
